


Blank Memory

by stupot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Road Trips, Slow Build, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupot/pseuds/stupot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D and Murdoc are slowly building up quite a take for each other, though when 2D suddenly loses all his memory of the other man and his band, Murdoc tries his best to help him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Go To Sleep, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually based on a dream I had not too long ago where 2D and murdoc were already in a relationship, so i felt like i needed to write some buildup to that first before i actually got to the juicy parts. hope you enjoy! also, minor vomit warning for this chapter. i promise the rest of the fic won't have any of that.

    It was dark. It was cold. Whatever he was lying on felt sticky and disgusting. 2D pried his heavy eyelids open and tried to get a look around, though it was still incredibly dark even when his eyes were actually _open_. "Ugh... my head..." he groaned, clutching his hair in a tight fist. "The hell am I..?" The dazed man tried his best to recall any earlier events, anything that could jog his memory... though none came up. At least, not immediately.

 

    "Come on, Muds... give me another..." 2D giggled, obviously not himself even after just a bottle or two of beer. "Nah... I don't want you drinkin' everything I got. I know how you are, Dents. You drink and drink only to just toss it all back up on the carpet. I'm not dealing with that again tonight. Come back when you can hold your liquor, mate," Murdoc spoke firmly, admittedly amused by how happy and giggly the other man was.

    "Come on... pleeease~ I just want one more... I'll be a good boy for you, Muds~" Murdoc quickly turned and raised a questioning brow at 2D's words. He grunted and mumbled something to himself before reluctantly handing the blue-haired man another beer. "Yikes... have some dignity now, ya poof." At this point, Stuart was tuning out everything that Murdoc said or did now that he got what he wanted. He popped the top off the bottle and pressed his lips to the opening, quickly starting to chug down the liquid inside.

    Murdoc silently watched him in a mixture of disgust, shock, and, well... maybe a little bit of intrigue. "You're gonna suck the whole damn thing down your pipe if you're not careful, creampuff," he chuckled, a little surprised when Stuart didn't even bat an eyelash.

    Stuart had a habit of coming into Murdoc's Winnebago at night to have a few drinks and a laugh with him. It started as a few nights every now and then whenever he was a bit lonely, then turned into every week, slowly transforming his schedule so he'd decide to come by every single night. And neither of them would have it any other way. It was a routine now, and both Murdoc and 2D liked routines. No unexpected events. No surprises. Just the two of them sharing some special bonding together with a few beers.

    With a sudden belch, 2D dropped the empty bottle to the floor, chuckling to himself about nothing in particular. “That was good..~” he giggled, a goofy smile on his face with his cheeks flushed a deep red. “Now are you satisfied..?” Murdoc asked hooking an arm around his best mate's waist. He was _his_ singer. He was allowed to do this sort of thing without it being awkward, he reassured himself. “You better not puke all that up on the carpet again... Hey.. You listenin' to me, sunshine..?” Murdoc waved a hand in front of Stuart's empty eyes, getting a bit frustrated with how he was acting. “You got anything to eat?” 2D said suddenly. “I'm starving...” Murdoc sighed and smiled a little bit, though he'd make sure to deny that fact later if he was asked about it. “You're always starving... I think you should just go to sleep, mate.”

    2D tried to protest this as much as he could, though it was no use. He gave a heavy sigh in defeat and stood up, his tall, lanky body wobbling from the alcohol. He tried to take a step forward, though his body betrayed him. He came crashing down to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs, letting out a little groan at the feeling. “Err... maybe you should just stay here for tonight...” Murdoc sighed, helping Stuart up and onto his messy bed. “Just don't be tellin' people that I'm lettin' ya... I've got a reputation to uphold, you know..?” He chuckled and laid the taller man down on the bed, helping him under the scratchy blankets.

    “Murdoc...” 2D mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Thanks for, uh.. ah..” He paused and made a face, making Murdoc back up a few steps. He knew this look, and he sure didn't want to be in the way when- HACK. Stuart was coughing and sputtering as he vomited onto the carpet, Murdoc muttering a little _“I_ _told you so”_ under his breath. “Ugh... I'll get that in the morning, I suppose...” the older man sighed, crawling over 2D to lay down beside him. “Night, Dents...” With that, he flicked off the lights and shut his eyes, slowly letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

 

_Oh... Right._ 2D sighed in rememberance of last night's events and slowly managed to hoist himself up, trying to get out of his own disgusting puddle of puke. “Must've rolled off the damn bed during the night...” he muttered. He had a feeling the rest of the day would be just as irritating.


	2. It's Not My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a gross awakening, perhaps a bit of a shower is in order.

    “Muds.... wake up...” There was no movement from the man still knocked out under the covers. “Murdoc..... Wake up already..” 2D growled impatiently and bravely decided to nudge Murdoc in an attempt to get him to wake. “You can't sleep forever...” The only response Murdoc gave was a half-conscious sigh before turning over onto his side to go back to his deep, dreamless slumber.

    2D looked down at him with frustration, grunting and heading over to the window to open up the curtains, letting some of the light in. He could finally see, even if it hurt his eyes at first. Satisfied, 2D's next step was to shower. No, scratch that. Painkillers... then a shower. He needed the pills more. He dug into his deep pockets and fished out a familiar orange bottle with its supply of green and white capsules running a bit low. Then again, when wasn't it low? He dumped a few into his palm without counting and easily gulped them down without the assistance of any liquid other than his saliva.

    Stuart let out a sigh of relief now that he was medicated. “Now time to shower,” he mumbled to himself. He slipped his filthy shirt off and carelessly tossed it onto Murdoc's floor, exposing the scars he had on the lower half of his chest. He wandered through the messy Winnebago until he found Murdoc's shower, realizing it was surprisingly clean. One of the only clean things in the whole vehicle. 2D smiled and shut the door, kicking off his jeans before stepping into the shower and turning the knobs to find just the right water temperature. Shutting his eyes, he let the warm water run all over his bare body with a happy sigh.

    2D quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt a presence behind him. He gasped a little and hastily turned his head, watching as Murdoc invited himself into the shower with him. “Murdoc..!” 2D squeaked grabbing the curtain to cover himself. “Get out..!”

    Murdoc shook his head and made him release the curtain. “Relax. Ain't nothin' I've never seen before... Who do you think was changing all your little nappies and bathing you when you were comatose, huh..? Besides, it's my damn shower, Dents. Now move over, I'm not gettin' shit from back here,” he chuckled, gently pushing 2D to the side to start getting his hair wet.

    Just thinking about the fact that Murdoc had seen him nude made 2D incredibly embarrassed and self conscious. In no time at all, Stuart's face was incredibly red and hot. “You mean... you don't care..?” 2D whispered, barely audible over the running water.

    Murdoc sighed. “No, Stuart. Why should I care if you're trans..? It's not my body.” He ran his hands through his wet black hair, a little annoyed that 2D wasn't moving a muscle anymore. “You just gonna stand there all day, sunshine, or are you gonna actually clean yourself..? You smell like puke...”

    That was all it took for 2D to snap back to reality. “Sorry...” 2D wasn't upset or anything. Actually, he was quite happy that Murdoc didn't make a big deal out of it. He just didn't usually get that nice of a response to his situation. A smile finally spread on his face before he grabbed Murdoc's shampoo, realizing that he did, in fact, smell like puke.

    The two of them stood in a comfortable silence as they cleaned themselves. 2D would hum different little tunes, and Murdoc would take mental notes of the ones that sounded good enough to actually be used for a song. Stuart was good at making catchy tunes out of nowhere.

 

    “Well, I'm getting out now, Muds. I'll see you later. Thanks for lettin' me sleep here.” 2D grinned and gave Murdoc a quick nod before pulling the curtain back. Before he could even step a single foot out of the shower, Murdoc grabbed his wrist.

    “You need to stop questioning yourself, Dents. You're beautiful.” Murdoc refused to look Stuart in the eye, but he did stand on his toes to reach a bit higher. That's when he placed a quick, gentle kiss on the other's cheek. “You're good how you are.” Then, as if it never happened, Murdoc released the hold he had on 2D's wrist and returned to his business of lathering up his hair, turning his back to the man behind him.

    The kiss took 2D off guard to say the least. Redness and warmth rose to his pale cheeks, his long fingers reaching up to touch the exact spot on his face where Murdoc's lips had touched him, as if trying to find something he left behind. He didn't say anything, but his face said enough. He chuckled under his breath and exited the shower with a bright little smile on his face. Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray for trans 2d yayy, i hope you're enjoying this so far because it's a lot of fun to write :>   
> (edit:) i fixed a typo i made in this chapter //oops  
> unfortunately, what i use to type this story in doesn't have spellcheck, so it's a bit of a pain.


	3. Blue-Haired Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with an awkward encounter, Murdoc needs to think fast to solve the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit, uh... nsfw. you can probably just skip half of this chapter if you're not here for that.

****That night, 2D returned to Murdoc's Winnebago like he always did. This time, however, he definitely seemed happier. He strode over to the beat-up vehicle and knocked on the door with a smile, hearing the blaring rock music coming from inside. After waiting a few moments with no sort of response, 2D chuckled to himself and knocked harder. This was part of their routine, too. 2D would always wait outside for Murdoc to hear him knocking over his blaring music, and he was okay with that.

    “That you, 2D?” Murdoc called from inside, turning the volume knob on his stereo to the left so he could hear him better. “I'm, uh... not quite ready yet...” he chuckled nervously. He was dressed in nothing but his tight little briefs and his boots, though that wasn't the problem. The _real_ problem was that 2D managed to come by right when he was in the middle of having a wank. So there he was, caught in the act with his cock still in his hand, and a visitor still waiting outside the door. There was no way that Murdoc would ever actually tell 2D what he was thinking about while he jerked off because, well, he could hardly believe it himself. He didn't need to be thinking about that little blue-haired _angel_ any more than he already did.

    “Well, um... Need me to come back later, Muds?” 2D had to admit he was very curious about what Murdoc could possibly be doing in there that he didn't want him to see. “If you're doin' some kinda spell or somethin', I really wanna see!”

    “Oh, that's, uh... quite, alright Stuart.” _Oh._ Murdoc didn't usually call 2D “Stuart” to his face unless something was on his mind. Mistake. “Look, just, um... Just give me one moment, please!” he called, trying to decide how he should go about this. On one hand, he could go ahead and get himself off, but he'd have to deal with the cleanup. On the other hand, he could sit there for a bit and wait for his erection to die down, but who knew how long that would take? _Fuck it._

    Murdoc glanced over and double-checked that the door was locked before he shut his eyes and continued working his cock to the thought of his all-important singer. He tried his hardest not to let out any sort of moan or purr, instead letting his long, serpentine tongue hang out from his mouth and drool a little. He panted softly, picturing his precious singer praising him as a god and doing his absolute best to please him by any means necessary. “Mmm, that's right, Stuart...” he moaned under his breath, getting closer and closer until- KNOCK KNOCK!

    “Muds..? If it's better that I come back later, that's fine..!” 2D called through the door, having no earthly idea what was taking so long. It was too cold out in the carpark to wait too much longer.

    It was in that moment that Murdoc finally came, taking a long, sharp gasp as streams of white were splattered onto his own bare chest and stomach. He chuckled and sat there for a moment, taking in the full magnitude of what he'd just done. “Don't go anywhere, mate, I'll be right out..~” he purred to the man waiting outside the door. Murdoc swiftly grabbed some tissues from the box by his bed and started cleaning himself up, then chucking the dirty paper in the trash bin as he searched for some clean clothes.

    He hoisted himself off the bed and let out a satisfied sigh, grabbing his clothes from the floor and giving them the old sniff test. _Good enough._ He slipped on an old dark t-shirt and lazily pulled his jeans up, not even bothering to zip the fly. “Well, come on into my little palace of sin,” Murdoc chuckled before opening the door for his guest. “I cleaned up your puke... No thanks to _you._ ”

    2D blushed and stepped inside, not even wanting to think about how long he could've been lying in it last night. Ugh. “So, Muds... What were you up to that took so long..?” he asked calmly, glancing around the Winnebago to see if he could spot any sign of a Satanic ritual or something.

    “Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that,” Murdoc reassured, blushing just ever so slightly as he sat down on his bed. “So what did you wanna do tonight, Dents? A drink as usual..?”

    Stuart grinned and reached into his jacket, pulling out a DVD of _Evil Dead._ “Actually, I was hoping we could watch a movie together. I know you're uh... not really a fan of horror flicks, but I thought it would be fun.” He sat down next to Murdoc and slung a thin, pale arm around his shoulders. “Besides, I could always hold you if you get scared, Muds~” he teased.

    Murdoc growled and playfully put his hand to the other's cheek, pushing him away a bit. “I don't get _scared_ , you dollop. But I will watch your little film with you. Just gotta plug some stuff in.” As Murdoc stood to go plug in the DVD player, he began to think about just what a _lie_ he had just told. Horror films really got to him. Not only did they terrify him while he was watching them, but they would terrify him later, too. He would just be going about his business when they would appear. He would actually see what was so scary in the movie in his own home, coming for him. They wanted to hurt him... but they never did.

    “Hey, everything going alright, Muds? You look a bit pale...” 2D spoke up, breaking his thoughts.

    “Yeah, I'm fine... Just, uh... can't find where to plug this in...” Murdoc lied. _Just focus on him,_ he told himself. _Just focus on Stuart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is getting a bit Gay, my dude..  
> i also experience hallucinations myself, so i tried to describe what it was like as accurately as i could.


	4. Wouldn't Dream of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movies aren't always as easy for others as they are for some people...

_Just focus on Stuart._

    That was easier said than done. Why was there always so much evil cackling coming from the speakers? Why did Stuart find it funny? Murdoc let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his own feet. He refused to look up at the screen, and it didn't help that 2D _insisted_ on turning off all the lights. There was the laughing again.

_“We're going to get you~ We're going to get you~”_ the voice on the TV sang. Murdoc growled and curled up more. It felt like they were talking directly to him, and he hated it. He wasn't even sure if Stuart was hearing the same things he was anymore. _Why does he find this funny?_

    “Do you always laugh at horror films, 2D..?” Murdoc asked softly, hiding his face against his knees so the other wouldn't see how freaked out he was. “Do you always find them funny..? I don't.”

    2D turned and finally looked at Murdoc, prying his eyes from the screen for the first time since they started the movie. “A little bit... This film in particular makes me laugh... Hearing all these zombies laughing makes me laugh, I guess..” he chuckled. His little smile quickly dropped, though. Was Murdoc shaking? “Hey... you okay, Muds..?” he asked, putting a gentle hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

    He quickly shrugged it off, curling in on himself tighter. “I'm fine,” he muttered coldly. “Just watch the movie.” Even Murdoc wasn't aware he was shaking, though. He just wanted to turn the damn movie off. The sooner it ended, the better. The only downside was that when the movie would end, so would the pair's time together. Then he'd be alone, no doubt trying to battle the repeating voices from the movie in his head.

    “You really don't like these movies, do you?”

_No shit._

    2D frowned and pressed the pause button on the DVD remote, then immediately putting his arms around Murdoc to comfort him. “We don't have to watch this...” he whispered, holding the other man close to his chest. “I want to have fun only if you're having fun, too, and I can tell that you hate this...” He dared to start petting Murdoc's hair, feeling the soft black locks between his long fingers.

    Murdoc said nothing, though his posture noticeably softened. He carefully wrapped his arms around 2D's waist with a sniffle and stayed close. “I don't want to watch anything anymore...” he mumbled, his voice breaking a few times. “I just want to sit here...”

    2D knew Murdoc was crying. It was obvious by his sniffles and the way his voice sounded, but he could also feel his tears soaking through his shirt. “Okay, Muds... Let's do that, then.” He carefully reached an arm over to flick on the light switch, not letting go of the shaking man cuddled up to him. “It's okay, Murdoc... I'm here,” he whispered, letting one hand gently rub up and down his back.

    Murdoc finally looked up at 2D, quickly wiping his face with his arms to hide any trace of tears. “I wanna try watching it again sometime... just not right now,” he spoke, holding onto 2D like his life depended on it. “Maybe... you should stay here with me again tonight...”

    Stuart smiled and nodded, gently caressing Murdoc's cheek. “I'd love to..~ I'll keep you safe, Muds... don't you worry.”

 

    Murdoc lay close to 2D, feeling his long arms holding him in a tight grip. As much as he tried to deny it, Murdoc was definitely a cuddler. He let out a content sigh and turned his head to look at 2D. He was beautiful. There wasn't a single flaw on his face, though he remembered how much 2D hated himself and his appearance after he woke up from his coma. It broke his heart to see him so upset, so he always did his best to reassure him.

    “Stuart..?” he called softly. “You still awake?”

    Stuart twitched and made a soft noise with his gorgeous voice before cracking an eye open. “I am now,” he chuckled. “You need anything, Muds?”

    “Don't tell anyone about this...” Murdoc whispered.

    “Wouldn't dream of it.” 2D looked at Murdoc with a little smile for a few moments before placing a kiss on his unexpecting lips. It felt like a _dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it pains me to write murdoc so sad aaaa my heart  
> but the Gay Meters are off the charts in this chapter  
> (sorry for not updating yesterday. i had a hectic day finishing up my xmas shopping and i had no spoons left to write)


	5. Look Alive, Little Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one place on the Earth that 2D hates more than anything, and unfortunately, it takes up about 97% of the planet.

    “C'mon, 2D, you need to wake up..!”

    Stuart groaned and finally opened his eyes, looking up to see Murdoc bent over and staring him down with a... strange smile. “Ah..!” he squeaked, a little bit frightened at first by the other man's proximity. “I'm up, Muds... What's going on...? What time is it..?”

    “Early,” Murdoc replied, snickering to himself as he threw a heavy suitcase onto 2D's lap. “We need to get going, soon. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, as they say~” He grinned and closed up his own suitcase, donning a captain's hat upon his head before grabbing the keys to the Geep.

    “Where do they say that..?” Stuart asked while rubbing his eyes. He was clearly still very sleepy. “Where are we even going...?”

    “France, baby! Great old _Paris~_ ” Murdoc slipped into his Cuban heeled boots and picked up the handle to his luggage, starting to head for the door. “Come meet me in the Geep when you're all dressed and ready, sunshine. We're burnin' daylight!” With that, Murdoc walked out of the Winnebago and slammed the door shut, leaving 2D dazed and confused.

  
  


    The wind relentlessly blew through 2D's bright blue hair, though somehow Murdoc's hat stayed firmly in place. “Murdoc, you never told me why we're going all the way to France... You realize that's like a five hour drive, right...? And I don't really feel like riding on a bloody ferry, even if it's only for a little while...”

    “Stop complaining, alright..? We've got things to do! We can go see the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, The Arc de Triomphe, The Louvre, The Sacré-Cœur Basilica... hell, we can even go see fucking Disneyland Paris if you want... The world is our oyster~” Murdoc seemed so sure of himself with this trip, but it was so sudden. However, he knew that this is what he wanted to do with Stuart. He wanted time alone with him.

    “So, you just had all this planned or what..?” 2D asked skeptically. “We can't just drive off into another country without even being sure that we'll have somewhere to stay..!”

    “Love, when you're famous, you don't need to plan a thing in the world!” Murdoc chuckled, unaware of the little nickname he just referred to the other man with. “As long as you can pay up, you can do anything you like, you know~”

    Stuart blushed, looking down at his feet. “I'm not sure that's how the world works, Murdoc...” Regardless of what he said, 2D knew that this would work out somehow. Who knows, maybe a little vacation is just what they needed. The one thing he didn't understand, though, was why they couldn't bring Noodle or Russel along.

    He glanced over at Murdoc with a little smile. It wasn't often that he was so excited about anything, but he certainly had a huge grin on his face. What was the real purpose of this trip? Stuart decided he didn't care that much, and instead, turned his focus to the road in front of him. They had been driving for what felt like hours now, and 2D wasn't really sure that Murdoc knew exactly where he was going, but once again, he trusted him. As they went further, 2D remembered just how tired he was. He yawned and shut his eyes, slowly letting himself fall into unconsciousness...

  
  


    It was the second time that day that Murdoc had to wake Stuart up. He shook him by the shoulder and told him repeatedly to open his eyes. “Look alive, little chicken... We're about to board the ferry, heheh...”

    The first thing Stuart saw when he opened his eyes was a huge sign that told for everyone boarding the ship to unbuckle their seatbelts. “Hm... what do you reckon that's for...?” he asked sleepily, stretching his arms up with a little grunt.

    Murdoc looked over at his passenger with a barely-visible smile. “Ah, somethin' about an emergency measure if we start to sink or whatever... I wasn't really listening. Glad to see you up~”

    Stuart's usually pitch black eyes were now a bleach white, wide with fear. “Sink?!” he asked frantically, looking at the ocean fearfully as they slowly drove aboard. “Just turn around..! Let's take a plane!” His whole body shook when he realized Murdoc was determined on his path.

    “Look, we're already here, so we're just going to keep going this way... It'll be alright, 2D. I won't be leavin' your side or anything,” Murdoc assured, feeling his chest tighten from seeing 2D so scared. He felt the other man's thin arms wrap tightly around his own left arm, letting out a sigh.

    2D squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to even acknowledge that they were anywhere near the water. “You should've just let me sleep...” he mumbled, hanging onto Murdoc's arm for dear life.

_Fuck. I fucked up already._

    Murdoc wanted to punch himself. This wasn't what the trip was supposed to be about. This trip was supposed to make Stuart happy. This trip was supposed to make Stuart _love_ him. They didn't even make it to France yet, and he already ruined it.

    “2D...” Murdoc spoke just above a whisper. He moved his arm from his iron grip to wrap it around the thin boy, holding him incredibly close as if he'd never let him go. “You're right... I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't realize that the ocean scared you so much...” He sighed and held the other man even tighter as the ferry started to depart, making its way to France.

    “I'm going to fix this...” Murdoc mumbled under his breath. “I'm going to make sure you have a good time...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're all enjoying this so far!! if anyone has any critiques about my writing, I encourage you to leave a comment with how i could improve, or even just tell me what you think about the story ! thanks for sticking around :D


	6. My Beautiful Boy

     “Ugh, I'm beat...” Stuart sighed, almost tripping on the suitcase he had put down not too long ago while he attempted to lie down on the bed. “Murdoc, why are we even here, again..?” he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

     The two had just arrived at their hotel, and 2D had already thrown up in the toilet from the ride he endured. Murdoc was a little frustrated, but that was only because he wanted Stuart to have fun while they were here, and the poor man seemed to just want to go home.

     “We’re here to have fun, Stuart…” Murdoc sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his hand on 2D’s knee. “Do we really need a reason to have fun..? We deserve this, you know that?” 

     Murdoc did his best to comfort 2D, though he knew that he wasn’t in any shape to go out and explore with him at the moment. He could tell just by the look on his face that he was still quite queasy.

     Stuart said nothing for what felt like ages. The silence was starting to bug Murdoc, something inside him even making him a little afraid that he  _ couldn’t  _ speak for whatever reason.

     “We don’t have to go do anything today, though… do we?” 2D finally asked, burping a little from his nausea. “Because I feel like I could spill more chunks at any moment now, Muds… I just wanna relax for a while. You’re welcome to go out and have fun if you want. Don’t let me stop you from having fun.”

     The older man sighed and kicked off his boots, laying down right beside his singer. “I wouldn’t leave you alone when you’re like this. I’m not  _ that  _ cruel. Just don’t think I have a soft spot for you, or anything stupid like that.”

 

_      Way to go. That’s the exact opposite of what I want him to get from this little vacation. _

 

     It didn’t take much for the two of them to be pressed up close against each other, the sound of each other’s breath comforting them both. 

     “How are you feeling…? You okay?” Murdoc asked for what must’ve been the  _ millionth  _ time. “I’ll get you something if you need it… Water? Somethin’ to eat?”

     Stuart sighed and shut his tired black eyes. “No, Murdoc. I don’t need anything. Again.” The singer snuggled even closer to the concerned bassist, his face securely nuzzled against his neck. “All I want is for you to be here.” 

     Murdoc had no idea what to do. Admittedly, he was a little flustered because he doesn’t recall Stuart ever  _ cuddling  _ with him like this. “Well… I’m here,” he chuckled awkwardly. Murdoc gently reached up and started moving his slender fingers through 2D’s blue, silky hair. 

     “Keep doing that,” 2D hummed peacefully, gently gripping the front of Murdoc’s shirt. 

     2D didn’t even have to tell Murdoc twice. He gladly combed his fingers through his hair, his long nails gently scratching against his scalp. “You’re so beautiful…” Murdoc mumbled, tenderly brushing his singer’s bangs back. 

     He meant it with every piece of his cold, black heart.

     Before he even realized what he was doing, Murdoc was placing gentle kisses all along 2D’s forehead. He covered every inch of skin he could, gently moving down to his cheeks. “My beautiful boy… All for me.” 

     Stuart was too overwhelmed from all the affection to even think to intervene at all. Besides, really did enjoy being kissed like this. It had been so long since someone covered him in love like this. Most people were only interested in sex when it came to being with him. Not thinking quite clearly, 2D wrapped his long, lanky arms around Murdoc’s waist, tugging the man closer as he looked up to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. 

     Murdoc felt like he was floating on air.

 

_      This isn’t real. It can’t be real. _

 

     Nevertheless, Murdoc gripped his singer’s hair tightly, hungrily kissing him again and again, desperate to have this heavenly moment last as long as it could, even if it meant that this was all fake. 

     Stuart’s kisses felt like angel wings brushing against his chapped lips, so heavenly and soft and delicate. Murdoc could feel all of the love the other man put into his kisses, and he truly felt honored to be the recipient. 

     Soft moans and gentle whispers came from each other their mouths, sweet words being exchanged between kisses. Time felt as if it wasn’t moving anymore. In fact, neither of them really remembered they were in some hotel at that moment. The two men rolled around together in the bed, swapping kisses and touches with each other until the sun went down. Nothing on the outside felt relevant to them at the moment. They had each other, and that was just enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's been a long time !! I'm so sorry about the unexpected hiatus. i've been having kind of a rough time in my life for a while, and things have just been wild and overwhelming. i'm gonna try to get back in the habit of updating more often, though. as always, thanks for reading ♥


	7. How About Quiche?

     The next morning, Murdoc was up bright and early, but he didn’t want to get up. Stuart was currently clinging to his torso, refusing to let go while he slept. It didn’t matter. Murdoc didn’t wanna get up anyway. He was still in disbelief that the events of the night before even happened. 

     “You won’t mind if I keep you like this for a while, will you..?” Murdoc chuckled under his breath. “You seemed to have fun yesterday, too, and I don’t wanna disturb such a pretty face…” He gently brushed his thumb across Stuart’s soft cheek, loving every single detail on his face. The more he examined him, the more he discovered his freckles and the mostly-healed scars leftover from the two accidents he suffered earlier in his life. “I’m sorry I did that to you, 2D. I won’t let anything like that happen to you ever again,” he whispered.

 

_      I intend on keeping that promise. _

 

     “Mm, did ya say somethin’, Murdoc..?” 2D mumbled, beginning to stir and open his eyes a little, his dark, shiny eyeballs staring up blankly at the bassist. “What are you sorry for..?” 

     Murdoc jerked in surprise, immediately letting go of the singer’s face. “Uhh… I didn’t say anything, 2D. Did you sleep alright? I didn’t wake you up, did I..?” He couldn’t really help his spastic behavior. He just wanted to cover his tracks to spare himself some embarrassment because that’s not who he was. He’s Murdoc Faust Niccals, and he doesn’t get embarrassed. 

     The sleepy Stuart just yawned and started to sit up, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists. “No… Don’t think so. I’m gonna go piss for a second. I’ll be back.” 2D stretched his long arms before hoisting himself up, scratching his side.

     A little relieved that he had some time to himself to think for a moment, Murdoc watched his gorgeous singer walk off to the washroom. He let out a tired sigh and finally sat up, grabbing an old carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket. Not paying any regards to the hotel’s policies, he quickly stuck one in his mouth and lit it up, taking a big puff. “Mm, now that’s much better…” he sighed to himself. 

     “I don’t think you’re supposed to do that in here,” 2D chimed, walking out from the bathroom as he zipped up his jeans. “They’ll yell at us if we leave a weird smell in here, Muds.”

 

_      Adorable. _

 

     “They ain’t gonna yell at us,” Murdoc assured, grabbing the Geep’s keys that he haphazardly threw onto their luggage last night before he went to sleep. “And if they do, I’ll have our lawyers take care of it,” he laughed, opening up 2D’s suitcase. “I heard it’s supposed to be a little cold today, so you might need this.” Murdoc tossed Stuart a blue and white turtleneck jacket, the shiny silver zipper in the front looking bright in the sunlight.

     2D’s mind ended up blanking, and the jacket fell to his feet. “Oh…” he mumbled, seeming to only now process what just happened. As he bent down to grab the garment, he asked, “Why do I need this? Are we going somewhere..?”

     Murdoc laughed heartily and breathed out another puff of smoke. “Of course! We didn’t travel all the way here just to sit around in some boring hotel room, now did we?” He waited a moment to watch 2D slip his jacket on before continuing. “No..! We came here to have fun, Stuart old boy~ Now, let’s get going. We’re gonna stop at a little place called Café Lomi for a bit of _brunch._

  
  


     “Murdoc, I can’t read this menu…” 2D sighed in frustration, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He did his best to try to make out some of the French words on the paper, but it was just no use for his head. “Don’t they have somethin’ that I can read? This can’t be the first time they’ve had English people in their place.”

     “Hush, now,” Murdoc shushed, putting a finger to his lips. “You’re getting loud. There’s no need to cause a fuss,” he explained, gently pushing 2D’s menu down to the table to make him look him in the face. “I can read it for you, okay? Or I could just order something for you. No need to get frustrated now, love. You want quiche? I know that’s one of your favorites. Or maybe a sandwich bun..? You get salad with both of those. And of course, there’s lots of drinks to choose from. All of them are delicious.”

     Stuart could barely keep up. He groaned under his breath and clutched his head, doing his best to process everything the bassist was saying. “Ah, just slow down…” he sighed, hearing Murdoc list drink after drink as his head spun in confusion. “You’re talking… w-way too fast. Just order something for me. Please.”

     Murdoc immediately shut his mouth and looked at 2D with concern. “You alright, mate..? You look like you did when we got to the hotel last night…” When he saw that his singer wasn’t going to respond, he just sighed and flagged down a waitress to give her their orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter ended so abruptly... I had more things planned, but I figured I was writing too much already. oops. the next chapter will be good i think, so .. stay tuned.


	8. Marooned

     “Why is there a piece of cheese next to my coffee, Muds…?” Stuart asked in confusion, poking at it with his fork. The waitress had just come by and given them both their food. Stuart got quiche and a salad, along with a latte that had a pattern of different flowers made with the foam on top, while Murdoc was currently chowing down on his own salad and sipping at a glass of chardonnay. 

     “It’s called culture, Stuart.” Murdoc chuckled and took a delicate sip at his crystal glass of wine. “You should eat it. It’s good for you. It’s got, uh… calcium and stuff.” He mindlessly stabbed at the salad in front of him while he pondered just  _ why _ this particular café happened to serve salad with pretty much everything on the menu. He didn’t even like salad that much.

     “But… it’s got  _ mold  _ on it, Muds. Do I have to eat it? I just want my coffee...” 2D sighed and picked up the shiny white mug, debating whether or not he should actually drink from it. The people who made it obviously spent so long trying to make it look pretty. Did he really want to mess that up? 

 

     Not long after the two man ate brunch, they were back in the Geep, looking for their next stop on their little vacation. 

     “So where are we going now, Murdoc?” 2D asked as he watched several buildings and businesses pass by.

     “Not sure yet,” the other man mumbled. “I guarantee we’ll find something valuable to do with our time, though. We’re in one of the most iconic cities in the world~!” Murdoc was honestly embarrassed that he had no idea what he wanted them to do next. He hadn’t really made any plans for their trip more than ‘Get 2D in the car, drive to Paris, get to the hotel, and have fun.’ 

     The two men sat in silence for what felt like forever, until a beautiful noise met Murdoc’s eardrums. It was 2D starting to sing a gentle little tune, humming and mumbling little words that, admittedly, made no sense to Murdoc. However, it was beautiful nonetheless.

     Murdoc turned to look at his singer with a slight smile. “What’s that you’re singing, 2D? You just make that up..?” he asked softly, genuinely curious as to where those nonsensical words came from. 

     2D looked at Murdoc before quickly casting his eyes to the floor in embarrassment. “Oh, um… Yeah, actually. I was just thinkin’ about, I don’t know… Zombie films, I guess. And thinkin’ about something I like made me wanna sing a little bit.”

     And that’s when Murdoc got it.

     “Let’s go see a movie!” Murdoc exclaimed out of nowhere. “We must’ve passed at least four or five different theaters while we were just wandering around. What do you say, Dents? They might have some kind of new horror flick out, surely.”

 

_      I’m willing to do my best to sit through a horror film if it means Stuart is happy. _

 

     “Really..?” 2D questioned unsurely. “I thought you hated that type of stuff. I dunno if that’s a good idea. You remember what happened in your Winnebago when we tried to watch that one movie together.”

 

_      Don’t remind me. _

 

     “Naw, I promise it’ll be fine, mate. This trip is more about you than it is about me.” Murdoc turned and quickly shot 2D a smirk that made the other man blush and turn away. “We’re here for you to have fun.”

 

     The ride to find a good-looking theater was quiet after that, and neither of the bored men really said much. It wasn’t an awkward silence though; it was a comfortable one. However, the two bandmates in the Geep suddenly jolted in shock once a loud noise invaded their ears. POP! 

     “Motherfucker…” Murdoc mumbled, pulling over to the side of the oddly empty road they were on. He was pretty sure they weren’t in Paris anymore. In fact, he wasn’t really sure where they were anymore. Wherever they were, everything was abandoned, and the daylight seemed to be fleeing fast. 

     “What happened, Muds..?” 2D asked a little frantically. “We’re not stuck here, are we?” 

     “Uhh… No…” Murdoc mumbled in response, knowing that was an absolute lie. He stepped out of the Geep and let out a groan of frustration after inspecting the problem. “Some bloody moron dumped  _ nails _ all over the fucking road. I don’t think there’s any sort of service station or anything for miles, either…”

     “Can’t we just get out and search for some help?” the singer inquired.

     Murdoc sighed. “Not really, unless you want to get lost. The sun’s going down. Looks like we’re just gonna have to sit here.” 

     2D whined and leaned back in his seat scratching his head restlessly. “I don’t even have my phone on me,” he mumbled, his hands digging through his pockets. “So we can’t even get a tow truck or anything…” Already a bit restless and bored, he decided to hop over to the back seat, stretching his long legs out as he laid down. 

     “Hey, you can’t just leave me up here by myself, tosser,” Murdoc hissed. “Make some room.” 

     The slightly agitated singer chuckled and stuck his tongue out teasingly. “There is no room for you, you old goth.”

     “Then I’ll just have to  _ make  _ room.” Murdoc smirked and crawled into the back seat, lying on top of his singer with their faces mere inches apart. “You happy now, Dents? This could’ve been avoided~” 

     Stuart struggled a little underneath him, giggling and blushing happily. “Get off me…” he chuckled, turning his head.

     “Nope~ You brought this on yourself, silly boy.” The older man teasingly grabbed Stuart’s bony wrists, planting kisses on his cheeks as he squirmed about underneath him. “Now you have to take it~”

     2D felt his whole face heat up as Murdoc kissed all over his face, eventually moving down to his delicate, soft neck. “Mmm…” Stuart hummed in approval, feeling him slither his long, slimy tongue along his skin and suck on him until he left dark red spots.

     “You’re such a good boy..~” Murdoc whispered, nibbling on his supple skin as he gently pulled down the front zipper of Stuart’s jacket. “I wanna make you all mine, Stuart…”

 

     The two exchanged sloppy, needy kisses with each other, and garment after garment from the both of them were carelessly tossed to the Geep’s dirty floor. Now, Murdoc and 2D were both only dressed in their briefs, and Murdoc was currently rubbing himself against 2D’s leg like a desperate dog. 

     “Murdoc…” 2D mumbled, now covered in various bruises and hickeys. “Just get on with it..~” 

     He didn’t have to tell Murdoc twice. In two seconds, Murdoc was grinning to himself as he guided 2D’s hands to the waistband of his black briefs. “I’ll give you the honors, love~” he purred, watching his timid lover’s face. 

     Flustered and nervous, Stuart gently tugged his underpants down, his eyes widening as he witness Murdoc’s fully erect cock spring free from its restraints. “Wow…” he whispered, finding it hard to pry his eyes away. He didn’t really have to imagine what Murdoc’s dick looked like since he’d seen it many times from him just walking around naked in their home, but he’d never seen it hard, and he saw that it was  _ much  _ different like this. “Now… you do mine.” 

     The Satanist chuckled and pressed a kiss to Stuart’s chest before quickly tugging his little undies down. Though when he saw what was underneath, he was amazed. Right before his face was his singer’s beautiful pussy, bright and shiny with arousal. “Oh, Stuart…~” Murdoc purred, actually feeling his face heat up a little. “You’re gorgeous…” 

     2D, feeling embarrassed and a little self conscious, turned his head to avoid Murdoc’s hungry stare. “Make sure to get a condom, okay..? I know we have some in here,” he muttered as he pointed to the glove box. “‘Cuz we’re not doing this without one…” 

     “Psh, I know,” Murdoc mumbled, not wanting to look away from the man beneath him. “I’m getting to it, love. I’m just, mm,  _ admiring  _ you first.”

     2D scoffed and bit his lip, still blushing red like a tomato. “I can’t wait forever, Muds… You take too long to get started.”

     After a few more moments of Murdoc’s piercing eyes gazing all over 2D’s thin, bony body, the bassist finally reached over to the glove box for some protection. 

     “Right,” he chuckled, tearing the little package open with his teeth. “Let’s begin, shall we~?”


	9. Don't Be Mad

          2D woke up to what sounded to be people talking. He laid in his spot for a few more moments before slowly opening his sleepy, black eyes. Glancing around where he was, he first realized that Murdoc was talking what felt like gibberish to some pudgy man with a thick, gray beard, old denim overalls covering his round frame. The second thing he realized was that he was still naked from the night before. 

          With a gasp, Stuart reached down to the floor of the Geep to grab his clothes, but paused in surprise. “I’m under… a blanket..?” he whispered to himself in confusion. “Don’t remember this being here…” Regardless of where the warm, fuzzy navy blanket came from, 2D still sneakily slipped his clothes on while Murdoc was busy speaking with the strange man. As he tugged his shirt over his head, he noticed the man had a big belt of tools around his waist. “Ah, he’s a mechanic…” he mumbled. 

          It wasn’t much longer before the stranger pulled off, and Murdoc was happily walking back to the Geep that housed his waiting singer.

          “Ah, you’re awake, love..~” Murdoc purred, a big smirk on his face. “I was wondering when you’d come ‘round. I walked about eight kilometers or so until I found a mechanic. Luckily, I found an emergency blanket stashed away in the glove box before I left, so you wouldn’t just be completely exposed and cold.” The grinning bassist teasingly ruffled Stuart’s messy blue hair before sitting himself down in the driver’s seat. “He was a nice man. Only knew a little bit of English, but luckily I am, mm, quite fluent in French if I do say so myself. He replaced  _ both _ of our ruined tyres for the cheap price of… free~” 

          Now fully dressed, 2D pulled the blanket off of himself and yawned, clutching the soft blue fabric under his arm. As he crawled over to the passenger seat, he draped the blanket over his lap to keep himself comfy in the cool morning air. 

          Murdoc wasn’t really sure if 2D was going to comment on what they did the night before, though the thought never left his mind. All the images he saw were still quite clear in his head. He glanced over at his pale singer, loving how much all the hickeys, bite marks, and bruises he left on him stood out against his fair skin. 

 

_      I marked you as mine. _

 

          “How are you feeling this morning, Dents..?” Murdoc inquired, starting the car. “You look completely wiped out,” he chuckled. “But don’t worry… We’ll be back at the hotel soon. I got directions from that mechanic.”

          Still a bit dazed and not all the way there, Stuart just made a little noise in response, though Murdoc took it as some sort of snub. 

          This made Murdoc immediately paranoid that he did something wrong. 

          “Are you ignoring me..?” asked Murdoc. “Because, um… That’s not very nice.”

          A little confused, 2D shook his head. “No… I’m just not a morning person, Murdoc. You know that already.” Stuart let out a little sigh and leaned his seat back, pulling his feet off the floor and laying down with his back to the bassist. “Can you wake me up when we’re back at the hotel..?” the man asked sleepily. 

          “Yeah… sure thing,” Murdoc sighed, trying to ignore the little pang he felt in his heart. He knew that 2D was probably telling the truth about not being upset, but he still couldn’t help but be scared that he wasn’t. Stuart meant a lot to the bassist. Murdoc didn’t want to lose him. 

 

          Still mopey, Murdoc kept a little distance from his singer as the two of them walked into the hotel. It wasn’t really apparent on his face, but he was scared that he was being too clingy.

 

_      Does 2D regret what we did last night..? Was he actually uncomfortable, and I forced him into it? Shit. _

 

          Murdoc tried his best to ignore his troublesome thoughts. His head knew that he was just being paranoid over nothing, but…

          “You’re being quiet, Muds,” 2D suddenly spoke up as they stepped into the elevator. “Are you tired? ‘Cause I am… I figured maybe we could, um… you know, nap together…” The tall, lanky man looked down shyly at his feet, not sure what kind of response the other man would have.

          Murdoc visibly perked up at Stuart’s proposition. A tiny smile stretched on his lips, and he threw an arm around 2D’s skinny waist with a little chuckle of relief. “I’d love to,” he said softly. He felt the other man hug him tightly, practically squeezing all the air out of his lungs. “Agh, careful,” he chuckled, happily burying his face in 2D’s chest. “You’re crushing me.”

          The overjoyed singer just giggled and kissed the top of his head, making Murdoc’s black little heart melt instantly. “Yeah but…” 2D began, “I don’t wanna let go. You’re so warm…” 

          It was then that the two men heard the elevator ding before opening its doors. With a sigh from Stuart, the two let go of their grips on each other and began walking to their room.

  
  


          “Do you think Russ and Noodle miss us back home?” 2D mused, currently snuggled up next to Murdoc in the big, soft bed, dressed only in his underwear. “I hope they’re alright without us…”

          “Ah, they’ll be fine. Noodle can mostly take care of herself, and what she can’t do, I know Russel is more than happy to do for her,” Murdoc assured. “But we’re not here to worry about them. We’re here to have fun~”

          2D chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Murdoc’s cheek, finding so much comfort in his company. “You keep saying that, but so far all we’ve done is eat a fancy meal, and get stranded…” 

          A little chuckle came from the other man, and he leaned in very close to 2D’s face. “Mm, that may be so, but… wasn’t the sex fun?” he asked, his low, rumbly voice sending chills down Stuart’s spine. “I thought it was- heheh, a  _ blast _ ~” 

          Blushing bright red in embarrassment, 2D hid his face in the pillow. He still couldn’t believe that that really happened. Maybe he was a fool, but he felt so loved and protected now. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest every time he looked at the bassist for more than a moment, and it was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updates. I've kinda lost the groove for writing lately, and I feel like it's apparent in this chapter. ;-; even though I wasn't feeling my best, I figured I should just go ahead and finish this chapter anyway, since i've had it half finished for almost a week now. i hope you enjoy it anyway.


	10. Kentucky Fried Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since my last update, and I deeply apologize... and just to preface, this chapter is very VERY short. and it definitely isn't the best chapter so far, but that's because this chapter is the last chapter until things start to pick up! *hooray* so I hope you enjoy this tiny update, and I promise I will begin working on the next update very shortly. ♥

          Murdoc and 2D had been in Paris for over a week and a half now, and everything seemed to be just peaches and cream with the two. So far, the trip had accomplished exactly what Murdoc hoped it would. He and 2D were closer now than ever before, and they didn’t spend a single moment apart anymore.

          With every day that passed, Murdoc did everything he could to make sure Stuart knew how much he cared for him. He’d shower him in kisses whenever he got the chance, and of course, he couldn’t resist taking his beautiful singer to frolic in the sheets with him every night. Everything was going perfectly. 

 

          The sun was shining in a way that tickled the skin, and there was barely a single cloud in the sky. The weather was perfect. 

          Murdoc held 2D’s hand tightly as they walked to the hotel pool, the singer humming and singing softly with every step. Murdoc thought 2D looked so adorable today. He was dressed in cute little red trunks, and his beautiful blue hair was pinned back with little strawberry hairclips that Noodle had given him when she was little. 

          “Why did you decide that we should go to the pool today, Muds?” 2D asked curiously, a little smile on his face nonetheless. “I mean… it is a wonderful day for it, but you’ve never really liked swimming with me in the past. Even when we were in Jamaica, you just stayed on the beach and worked on your tan,” he giggled, noticing the slight blush starting to appear on Murdoc’s face.

          Murdoc looked down to hide his flushed face, chuckling a little. “Well… I’m not usually one for swimming, but… I do like spending time with you. Besides, we’re on vacation! Our time in Jamaica was for work, but this is 100% vacation time, Stuart. We should enjoy it to the fullest while it lasts.”

          That response seemed to be enough for 2D. He simply nodded his head with a grin and continued walking with Murdoc until they reached the beautiful pool. Stuart giggled and let go of Murdoc’s hand, starting to charge for the water. 

          “Watch this, Muds!” he exclaimed, jumping off the edge of the pool and doing a cannonball as he fell into the water, splashing it onto the surface.

          Murdoc watched in amusement, stepping away from the splash of water that came his way. He was incredibly happy that 2D was having fun. Truthfully, he didn’t really want to go in the water himself, though he knew it would make his singer happy if he did.

          2D surfaced with a smile, brushing his wet hair away from his eyes. 

          “So?” he asked expectantly, “what did you think, Muds? Was that impressive?”

          Murdoc smirked and looked down at his singer. “Well… I have to admit, it was  _ pretty good _ . Although, I’m sure  _ I _ could do it better.”

 

          The two men spent the next few hours playing and having fun in the cool water. They were both pleased that no one seemed to be joining them in the public pool either. Murdoc was actually having a great time in the water with 2D, taking turns both splashing him and getting splashed back, as well as seeing who could swim the length of the pool faster. Of course, Stuart won those contests since he had such long limbs, though Murdoc was always just a split second behind. Murdoc only took a moment to stop once he realized his singer was starting to look a bit red. 

          “Uh, 2D? You did remember to put on some sunscreen, right?” Murdoc asked, raising an eyebrow that was hidden behind his black bangs. “You’re starting to look a bit… well-done…”

          The singer made a curious noise and looked down at his arms and his torso, realizing how red his normally pale, soft skin was. 

          “Oh… I guess you’re right,” 2D chuckled, poking his sunburn before wincing at the pain.

          Murdoc sighed and swam over to Stuart, pulling his hands away. “Well, don’t touch it, you dollop. Let’s go inside and get some aloe for that. That’s gonna hurt like hell if you don’t treat it.”

 

          After a little tender care to 2D’s huge sunburn, Murdoc had the singer lay down still on the bed so as to not irritate his burnt skin anymore.

          “How are you feeling, love?” the bassist asked softly, sitting down next to him on the bed and pressing a cold wet cloth to his forehead. “You’re still looking crispy.”

          2D chuckled and smiled a bit. “I’m not sick, Muds… It’s not like I have a fever or anything. It’s just a little sunburn. I’ll be fine.”

          Murdoc snickered and bent down to kiss Stuart’s cheek. “That’s not what you’ll be saying tomorrow when it hurts like hell. The pain always waits to set in properly until the second day, don’t you know..?”

          “Yeah, yeah,” 2D scoffed, letting out a little yawn. “You won’t catch me complaining… Now, can we order something to eat? I’m starving…”


End file.
